Dan
Dan is a simple working man until recent events in his homeland of Diamond City where the straw hat pirates stopped the crazy ex-navy vice-admiral from seizing complete control of the Diamond City mines and attempting to sink the city with his foolish plans to try and save the city. Apperance Dan is a middle aged guy about in his late 14's and built kinda bulky but more husky than muscular. he has medium length brown hair and usualy has it styled to his left side.jovid has a steel arm where his right arm is because of a fatal accident in his past as well as an eye of a different color than tmoddified clothing because of his metal arm so in his case he wears either baggy pants or jeans and his shirts have the left arm a long sleeve while the right arm has no sleeve for best manuverablility or short sleeve shirts and he generally smiths with his right hand. on his right hand he has a glove so his handshake is soft and not hard or smoldering hot after smithing. - Height: 7 - Weight: 120 Personality Dan is a simple minded person and easily confused and forgets things often. despite his state of mind dan is an outgoing caring person and would never do anything to anger someone on purpose anyway unless they invoke it. Dan shares the same mentallity as Luffy and Chopper do as they are easily amused as well however he is a little more smarter (he knows Ussop is Sogeking). Around his wife Katlyn he seems to act a little more under control and sophisticated but that doesnt stop the random outbursts of his goofy behavior. the thing that sets him apart from his decieving personality is his inteligence, his usefulness and his great amount of comon sense, he just tends to do stupid things every once in a while. Relationships Luffy- Dan seems to get along with luffy well seeing as they both love meats and share the same mentality and like to be goofy, but dan respects luffy as a captain and aims to assist him as such and luffy depends on one day for dan to make him that bronze statue. Zoro- zoro enjoys dan's company because he's the only one who can make him laugh because both zoro and dan dislike sanji's habit of trying to court the ladies and making a fool of himself, dan on the other hand envies zoro having super human strength because with his arm's limits he wont be as strong as he is but enjoys spending time with him as well. Nami- Dan tries to avoid nami due to the fact that she attempts to extort him for money seeing as he was quite wealthy in Diamond City. nami has plans to do with dan's money she just cant believe he tends to know that he's smart enough not to give her money and even then he'd charge her with interest from what he gave and we all know nami is to greedy to pay intrest. Usopp- usopp and Dan are the best of friends and act as such. They help each other built things, along with Franky's help of course but regardless the two seem inseperable. Usopp however has only one thing against Dan and thats he is jealous of his wife Katlyn for the reason being that she has the same fighting style as usopp and he see's her as perfect for her. Sanji- Dan and Sanji aren't on good terms with each other since they met. Sanji, being the first straw hat pirate dan ran into, flirts with katlyn on a daily basis and being a married girl Sanji believes he can crack her but not before dan cracks him upside the head which was what happened when they first met as well. Dan however compliments Sanji on a daily basis on his cooking and thats the only reason why sanji and dan havent killed each other yet Chopper- Chopper, Luffy, and Dan are all total goofballs and like to joke around alot esspecially when brook starts singing and playing music they start dancing, chopper sometimes wonderes how dan lives with a metal arm and bionic eye but he worries about him like he does zoro because dan seems to have a lot of problems with his heath conditions seeing as he lived near a mine his whole life. Robin- The two dont really have much to talk about, despite this fact they're alright with each other. Dan on occasion will ask robin if she knows what minerals or metals are found on certain islands being an archeologist, he admires her for that knowledge and praises it due to his need for metals to work on. Franky- Dan and Franky are always trying to out-do each other seeing as he is a top of the line carpender and dan is a high ranking blacksmith. but they usually hang out most times and learn things from each other while their at it. Franky has a lot of respect towards dan seeing as he has some metal components of his own so they are almost similar. Brook- the two like to make jokes and dan is probably the only one other than luffy that can stand brook for a long time that is until brook asks to see katlyn's panties then dan gets a little pissed but other than that he likes to encourage his skull jokes and help make new ones. Family Dan never knew his father or mother well, they grew up and died in Diamond City but dan never had much of a family but was raised by a local miner who he called pops, and "pops" or Galanthro, was one of the best miners/ Blacksmiths in the city and he put Dan under his wing and taught him everything he knows. Love Life Around the age of 23 dan proposed to his wife katlyn whom he knew for the longest time and was also taught by Galanthro. they've been together for about 6 years now and they ran their own forgery and are very good at what they were taught to do but dan seems to out-do katlyn in most of everything forging related however on the concept of drawing blueprints she is more detailed than he is. Friends Dan doesnt really have many friends, the only real ones he has are Erk and Paulton who are his mining buddies. Enemies Dan's only enemy as of now is the navy because of Tirvek the ex-navy vice admiral who staggered his way to the city when he was discharged and had Galanthro his teacher assassinated due to his demands not being met and then he gained control of the mines for his own personal gain and metals found deep in the mines worth millions to the navy in hopes to regain his possition. Abilities and Powers Weapons Dan uses what was given to him while trying to protect his friends from the mine collapse, his metal arm! His arm was built by katlyn after he was freed from the mines and she made multiple tools in case that happens again so he may free himself but as time went on dan made his own modifications and develpoed a powerful weapon from a simple metal arm Hand - Saw Knuckle: saw blades form from dan's knuckes and his punch becomes a deadly slashing attack - Piston Strike: a strong punch powered by a fuel injected piston firing (2nd and 3rd strikes become increasing powerful due to velocity and speed increases) - Final Piston Strike (3rd strike): The fuel injection system overloads to its heating point to ignite and the next thing struck explodes on contact - Tornado Grip: Dan can grab an object and spin it at great speeds - Drill bit fingertips: his fingers retract and out come 4 small drills which he uses for mining and can be used as a fierce claw - Tornado Drill: combining the tornado grip and his drill bit fingertips he can turn his hand into an industrial strength drill Gun - Handcannon: Fires a clump of scrap or rocks like a cannon shell from his arm - Finger Minigun Barrage: The fingers open up into 4 barrels and fires special ammo dan and katlyn make - Finger Minigun Bullet Rain: Dan connects an ammo strip katlyn has in her bag to his hand gun and unloads the stockpile of ammo - M100 Grenade Launcher: Dan can fire 1 grenade from his arm. but only 1, katlyn hates carrying them because they're heavy Sword - Death Draw: Dan's sword deploys using a spring loaded system and upon deployment it can pierce foes. - Blade Catapult: In an attempt of a short ranged attack Dan can fire his blade attached to a chain - Blade Tempest: Once launched as a catapult, Dan can whip his sword around while it retracts hitting other enemies around him - Kagu-Tsuchi Blaze: Dan's blade becomes soaked in fuel and ignited to cause maximum damage but it cant be used for long or it could melt the sword to dan's hand - Kaji-Shuuha: using the ignited Kagu-Tsuchi, dan's strongest attack is a fire wave flung from the blade. Abilities Dan does not have any devil fruit abilities, especially since him and everyone he grew up with lived inside a secluded and sealed off island on the grand line where there are no tree's anywhere, however he does posses some acrobatic finesse but seeing as Dan is a large man he gets tired out easily. Also, since Dan recieved his metal arm he's trained to keep himself as strong as possible. his arm may not get sronger but his other muscles still can. Bionic enhancements Dan, since his accident, has aquired 2 bionic enhancements and unlike franky he has more fleshy parts and is more human than cyborg. his arm was the most damaged of all being smashed by a rock and therefore has been competely removed and replaced by a fully functioning arm that connects to his nerve ending in his arm (what was left of them at least) and as for his eye it became infected by blood that spatered into his eye from his arm and during his time under there it became infected. The arm is made of high grade metals and reinforced so strong that it allows Dan to break rocks! with a simple punch he can demolish almost anything that gets in his way and with a fuel injection system added his punch gets even more destrctive and powerful! later on he modified his own arm in order to defend his wife and home and not just be a tool. His eye, when replaced, was unfortunately made a different color than his normal eye color but his new eye functions as a scanner, a magnifying glass, and a HUD. Dan's eye is highly advanced and offers multiple sights including x-ray, thermal, and echo locater. sometimes with his normal vision optics he can see his opponents movements. He cant yet explain how it happens but he calls it "Astral Projection Foresight" because it seems that he's able to peer into a persons soul and see what they're about to do and what they're thinking for a short period of time, in a sense it's Dan's version of Haki. Upgrades Dan has figured out that to keep up with the strength of the crew he's gonna need to find a way to become useful in battle so he developed ways to increase his fighting prowes. Fire Palm Fire palm is activated by him igniting his hand after covering it in fuel and the fuel is kept blazing by a device him, Franky, and Usopp develpoed together after he asked to help him get stronger called the Mark IV Tyranizer. In order for Dan to utilize fire palm efectively he wears a fire resistant gllve on his left hand. the move however has its drawbacks, it rapidly uses his fuel that he needs to move his arm and if used for too long then Dan's hand could melt into place much like the drawbacks of Kagu-Tsuchi Blaze so in this case he tries not to use it longer than a minute to 3 minutes. - Fireball: Dan holds his hands together and the different air pressures and the MIV Tyranizer that sirculates the fuel and causes a spinning motion for the fire, soon a throwable fireball is made and he can toss it at his enemies, once a first fireball is made they can be fired rapidly in a barrage - Fireball Barrage: Self explanitory - Burning Strike: Dan's fire charged hand makes for a nasty punch so he utilizes the fire and his piston strike together - Magma Cannon- Using the Handcannon and the fire, scraps can be melted and shot out of his arm in a magma like form but it normally doesnt have much range and extinguishes after going about 25 feet so its primarily a short range weapon - Fire Wave: Dan basically throws fuel out of his hand and once it ignites upon release it continues to fly to where it was shot much like a flamethrower but he usually has fuel reserves from a additional fuel rod to supply Fire Wave. Gigawatt Power Cell Possibly Dan's most powerful weapon so far, after going to usopp with high density magnets and asked if he could harness the energy from them to use as a more efficient way of powering his arm, usopp then developed a battery Dan can insert into his arm and use, little did Dan know that usopp's design was flawed and caused serious corosion inside his arm and major nerve paralysis due to its high power but for the time its active Dan's powers become super charges litterally and his whole body becomes more agile and powerful since it causes nerve numbness he can't feel exhaustion or pain for the time being. But the first time using it he wasnt used to the energy it gave off and it was hard to opperate. After the energy is spent Dan is useless having then felt all pain he ignored while numb and his exhuastion catches up with him, on top of that he cant move and his arm causes constant pain due to battery acid in his arm from where it was. - Thunder Strike: Dan's Piston Strike combined with his electricity powers, when it makes impact it discharges hurting enemies around him - Static Discharge: Even without punching somone he can allow the electricity to burst from his body causing a small barrier of electricity to fly out and knock back foes. - Electro Finger Gun: Dan forms his hand into the shape of a gun and charges energy into his fingers and once its charged he pulls his thumb down and it fires out the electricity as a bolt of lightning with deadly acuracy. - Lightning Twister: Dan plants his hand in the ground with his drill bit finger tips and then activates his tornado grip causing him to spin around much like sanji when he does party table kick course and the velocity, charged with electricity, from his spinning makes a twister of electricity damaging all near it with its discharges and of course who ever is unfortunate enough to get kicked by that - Final Blast: Dan can instead of fighting with the battery's power for a period of time he can charge all the energy into one shot and fire it out of his arm from where the handcannon is, an optic device installed into his hand fires it like a lazer and it has devistating power but completely exhausts Dan and Causes his arm to fall apart after using it from the massive force put out. Upgrade Combo Dan can utilize both Fire Palm and the Gigawatt Power Cell at both the same time for a foolish and highly destructive attack called Thunder-Fire Cannon. - Thunder-Fire Cannon: This attack is amazingly powerful but only 4 shots can be fired before Dan's arm before his arm is completely destroyed in addition to nearly killing Dan himself. Shots of hot molten metal are fired and charged with electricity allowing them to travel at high speeds almost guaraunteing a hit and even a kill if lucky. A last resort weapon always, even the crew doesnt want him to use it and its been called more dangerous than chopper's monster point because of the threat to the user, not to mention size, blast radius, and ferocity. Dan has it in case the time comes he needs to save someone in a time of need. History not available yet Trivia - Dan is like the car loving uncle of the family - Dan's favorite song is "Fuel" - Dan's favorite color is red - Like Luffy, Dan likes a lot of meat but his wife tries to get him to eat healthier all the time - Dan's nationality would be Polish if he was real - Dan's character is like a combination of Franky and Ussop - The sword's name is that of the japanese fire god - "Kaji-Shuuha" is fire wave in japanese but technically the simple translations of fire and wave put together. - Dan's original eye color is green and his bionic eye is red Category:Characters Category:Originals Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:blacksmith